Great Expectations
by Hannaadi88
Summary: Mika may be Yuu's sugar daddy, but Yuu isn't too happy when Mika takes his role a little too far. His confrontation with Mr. Shindo in his office doesn't go exactly the way he planned. That isn't necessarily a bad thing. {sugardaddy AU}


.x.

_Great Expectations_

.x.

Walking through the automatic glass doors, Yuu is greeted by the familiar smell of…well, he can never quite make it out, but it's a scent he's come to associate with leather couches and impossibly high light fixtures.

Yuu still doesn't understand how such a minimalistic design could cost so much money, but Mika had smugly assured him that the lobby hadn't been a 'skimped' afterthought. In fact, quite a bit of the recent renovation's budget had gone to making the receptionist's stomping grounds look effortlessly decluttered.

_She certainly looks happy_, Yuu notes as he breezes through the large room. Then again, she was probably being paid to look happy. Yuu would like to think that she enjoyed the design, though. It'd suck to spend hours and hours in a room you hated. Yuu would know.

He ignores the small groups of business men and women seated on the couches, chatting or scrolling through their phones. Yuu can tell they're all looking at him as he walks by, but he's gotten used to looking out of place in Mika's office building. Only the receptionist knows what a young man in jeans and a casual t-shirt is doing at the Shindo Complex.

"Mr. Amane, welcome back," she greets him cheerfully, addressing him formally, as usual. Yuu smiles back, despite the agitation that has been clawing in his chest since he'd opened his apartment door an hour before. Still, there was no need to take his bad mood out on her. Instead, Yuu pretends to sigh and shakes his head fondly.

"Akane, I've already told you to call me Yuu," he reminds her, but Akane merely smiles back before looking down at her computer screen. Her smile turns into a small frown as she looks back up at him.

"I'm sorry, but I can't seem to find your name on the list of Mr. Shindo's appointments today. Are you sure you're expected?"

Yuu clears his throat and sticks his hands in his pockets, looking down at the polished marble floor.

"I, uh, don't have an appointment today, Akane. I just wanted to- surprise him!"

The excuse pops to mind and before he knows it, Yuu is rambling to Akane about how today is his one-year anniversary with Mika and that she just _has_ to help him with his plan to surprise Mika on their special day.

It was a pretty good story, though completely inaccurate (Yuu has no idea what their exact anniversary is. He's pretty sure Mika does, though). And surprisingly enough, it seems to be working.

Akane squints her eyes dubiously at him, but before Yuu can open his mouth to add another plausible detail, she breaks out in a large smile.

"That's so sweet!" She gushes and looks back at the computer screen.

"Mr. Shindo is currently in a meeting with a representative from Nagoya Inc., but he's got a twenty-minute break before his next meeting with the Board of Directors at two. If you wait a few minutes, you should have enough time to surprise him! Come to think of it, it's a really good idea for him to see you," Akane lowers her voice conspiratorially.

"It'll cheer him up. Mr. Shindo hates meeting with them. He's never said so," she quickly adds, "but he always orders Chinese after meeting with the Board."

Yuu nods. He's heard quite a bit about the Board of Directors and Mika's reluctance for dealing with their indecisive management. Yuu feels a little bad for Mika, but his sympathy quickly fades when he remembers opening his apartment door.

"In that case, I'll go up right now," Yuu says and walks towards the elevators.

"Wait!" Akane calls after him. She gives the surprised people in the lobby an apologetic smile and turns to Yuu, face a little flushed.

"You'll be more comfortable waiting here for Mr. Shindo. I'll call him to let him know you're coming up once his meeting is over."

Yuu doesn't want to wait, though.

"Nah, that'll ruin the surprise," Yuu waves his hand dismissively. "I'll wait outside his door."

"But- "

"Hey, don't worry. It's not like I'm going to burst into his office and interrupt the meeting," Yuu grins. Akane worries her lower lip thoughtfully for a moment before hesitantly returning his smile.

"Alright. If you say so, Mr. Amane."

Yuu feels a little guilty as he smiles and waves, but not enough to stop him from walking into the elevator and pressing the button for the top floor. Mika won't chastise Akane for what he's about to do. If he'll really be angry, well…it's his fault, anyway.

If he doesn't like Yuu storming into his office, then Mika shouldn't have had Yuu's entire living room refurbished without asking him first.

The fact that it looks nice is beside the point.

When the elevator door open, Yuu steps out and looks at the impressive oak door of Mika's office. He's been in there so many times, he could probably sketch the large room from memory alone: the large panel windows, Mika's mahogany desk and the big round table in front of it, meant for group meetings. For one-on-one conversations, Mika preferred to sit on the more informal couches in the far-left corner of the room, near the door.

Yuu loves that corner. He especially loves the minifridge stocked with all manners of alcohol, from casual cans of beer to sophisticated scotch with names Yuu had never heard of before meeting Mika.

The beer cans had been added after his first visit to Mika's office.

Yuu doesn't waste time swinging the fancy door wide open and storming inside the room. Mika looks up, startled, before recognition sets in. His conversation partner, on the other hand, looks over his shoulder incredulously.

"What the hell- "

"Yuu," Mika says smoothly, standing up. "I wasn't expecting you. Is everything alright?"

Yuu walks over to Mika and raises his finger.

"No, everything is _not_ alright," he snaps, anger building up the longer he thinks about it. "D'you think I'd walk in here like this if things were okay?"

Mika blinks, concern flickering on his face before he seems to understand exactly what Yuu is referring to. He raises a brow.

"Is this about the new living room set I bought you?"

"You fucking know this is about that," Yuu seethes. "Why did you do it? We've spoken about- "

"What's going on?" The representative of something Inc. (Yuu can't remember, probably something important) stands up. "Mr. Shindo, should I call security?"

"There's no need for that, Mr. Hiragi," Mika says calmly. "Please, sit down. Yuu," he turns to him with a polite smile. "Feel free to grab a drink and take a seat at the table. I'll be with you shortly."

Yuu wants to insist that no, he won't sit down and wait like a chastised child in the corner. He doesn't care if he's being an inconvenience! Mika certainly didn't think about how he was inconveniencing Yuu by replacing all of his furniture without asking.

But when Yuu opens his mouth, he can't find it in him to object. Not when the Hiragi man was looking at him like he was a lunatic. Yuu convinces himself that he'd prefer to talk to Mika privately, anyway.

Walking past Hiragi with his chin held high, Yuu grabs a can from the minifridge and grumbles as he turns around and crosses the room to the table.

Before he takes a seat, however, Yuu backtracks and sets his beer can down on Mika's desk with a pointed thud. He sits down in Mika's chair, crossing his arms and meeting Mika's eyes from the other side of the room.

In all of their time together, he's never sat in Mika's chair. Yuu doesn't think he's ever seen anyone else sit in it, either. No one wants to risk Mika's displeasure.

Except for Yuu, right now, in this very moment. He hasn't come all this way and interrupted Mika's meeting in order to play nice!

To his disappointment, however, Yuu doesn't get much of a reaction. Mika looks away and continues his conversation with Hiragi, leaving Yuu to sip at his beer noisily. No more than fifteen minutes pass by the time the two other men stand up and shake hands, but to Yuu it feels like forever. In his anticipation and frustration, he'd finished his entire can, and his stomach feels uncomfortably bloated. It probably hadn't been his wisest decision to date, but hey! He wasn't going to sit around and do _nothing_!

Yuu watches silently as Mika walks Hiragi to the door and closes it after him. When he turns around to face him, Yuu tenses, ready to make his case. But Mika merely smiles at him and calmly approaches, leaning against the desk.

"I realize you're upset," he starts, reaching out and cupping Yuu's chin. He tilts it up so that their eyes can meet, and Yuu sucks in his breath.

"However," Mika continues, "I don't appreciate your barging in like that. Mr. Hiragi is an important client."

Yuu huffs and jerks his chin back, scowling up at Mika.

"And I don't appreciate you going behind my back and getting rid of all my stuff to put in yours! Didn't you even consider that maybe I wouldn't like the new furniture?"

Mika raises a brow. "Of course I did. That's why I asked Shiho for his opinion. He told me how you've been drooling over that Ikea catalogue. With his approval, I decided to surprise you with a higher-quality version of the items you liked. I thought you'd…be happy about it."

Yuu's eyes widen.

"You've been talking to my roommate behind my back? That traitor!" Yuu scowls. Kimizuki was the one that ordered the catalogue in the first place. Yuu had simply been curious! It'd probably all been his idea in the first place. He'd been complaining for months about their creaky old couch.

Kimizuki had been hounding Yuu to ask Mika for one, as he unfortunately knew all about their…relationship. But Yuu had been shy. Mika was already paying his rent, and while Yuu knows that Mika relishes every opportunity to spoil him, he's yet to outright _ask_ for something. Mika would most likely be thrilled, but Yuu has been worried that it'd make Mika think that he's with him for his money.

Which wasn't exactly true. Sure, they'd met on a dating site that connected those with wealth searching for those to spend it on, but-

Well. That was a story for a different time.

Sure, Yuu loves the new furniture. It looks even better than it did in the catalogue (which makes sense, as Mika probably bought it from some classy shop Yuu would've never even stepped foot in).

But it isn't the furniture itself that bothers him.

"The furniture is nice," Yuu admits, and he can see Mika's worried expression immediately perk up. "But that isn't the point! You didn't ask me first. It was really presumptuous of you to assume that I wanted a new living room and to go out and buy one."

Mika looks at him silently for a moment before pursing his lips.

"Your living room was falling apart, Yuu. Of course you wanted a new one. In fact," he drawls, "I'm appalled you haven't gone and gotten a new couch set sooner. We've been dating for almost a year, now."

Yuu flushes and stands up, pushing away from the desk and quickly walks in the direction of the door. When Mika's fingers curl around his wrist, stopping him, Yuu turns around and tries to yank his wrist out of Mika's grasp. He can't.

"Let me go!" He snaps, trying to shake Mika off. "I'm not classy enough for you, remember?"

Mika's eyes narrow and he circles his free arm around Yuu's waist, pulling him close despite Yuu's struggling.

"I never said that," he says in a low tone.

Yuu huffs. "You might've well. Admit it- I don't belong here. With you. You deserve someone who shares your standards and…stuff."

The fight leaves Yuu as Mika frees his wrist and wraps his other hand around his waist as well, pressing him to his chest and tucking Yuu's head under his chin. It was Yuu's favorite place to be when they hug.

He sighs, inhaling Mika's sharp scent of freshly pressed dress shirts and cologne. Yuu can feel the drag of Mika's stubble against his forehead when he leans down to kiss it, and something tightens in Yuu's stomach in response.

"I know you find it hard to believe, but I choose to be with you because of our differences," Mika says softly, murmuring against Yuu's hairline.

"If I wanted someone rich and uptight, I would've dated them instead. I want _you_, Yuichiro Amane," Mika states and tightens his grip. "And if you want your old furniture back, then it'll be returned exactly the way it was before. I apologize for replacing it without your consent."

Yuu thinks Mika's apology over for a moment before pulling away just enough to meet his gaze.

"It's alright. I think I'll keep the new set," he says and looks away, trying to ignore Mika's knowing look. "And I apologize for interrupting your meeting like a brat."

Mika chuckles and lowers his hands to rest on Yuu's hips. "Well, you are in your twenties. I suppose it's to be expected."

"Hey! In that case, you must be a boring old man in your late thirties."

Mika grins. "So I'm an old man to you and a baby to the Board of Directors. What's the truth?"

Yuu raises his arms and wraps them around Mika's neck.

"The truth is that you're handsome, generous and a loser for being stuck with me."

"I don't know," Mika hums. "I'd say I'm a winner."

Yuu's face warms up and before he can come up with any kind of intelligent response, Mika leans down and closes the gap between them by fitting his lips against his own. Yuu presses up into the kiss, immediately prying Mika's mouth open and earning an appreciative groan. He makes his own little sound as Mika's hands travel even lower, grabbing his ass and squeezing it in both palms.

"We can't," Yuu gasps a minute later as Mika breaks the kiss and tilts him back to mouth at Yuu's pulse. Despite his declaration, Yuu's hips roll involuntarily against the thigh Mika pushes between his legs. "You've got the meeting with the Board soon, remember?"

"How do you- " Mika starts to ask but shakes his head. "Akane told you, didn't she. You're right," Mika acknowledges and regretfully releases Yuu with one last squeeze, stepping back in resignation. "They'll be here in ten minutes."

Yuu whines and tightens his grip, refusing to release Mika. He's changed his mind. There's no way he's leaving Mika's office with a semi.

"We can make it quick," he bargains, rubbing Mika's crotch with his knee with the next roll of his hips. Yuu can hear Mika's breath hitch, and he knows he's going to get exactly what he wants.

"C'mon. I've been fantasizing about this for weeks," Yuu continues, leaning up to whisper in Mika's ear as his hips keep moving. "You're gonna sit in that big chair of yours, and I'm gonna ride you 'till you can't take it anymore and fuck me on top of your desk."

Mika moans and raises his hands to grasp Yuu's hips again. For a moment, Yuu is sure that Mika is going to dictate his pace, but then Mika stops him completely.

"Yuu, sweetheart," Mika's voice sounds strained. Yuu loves it when he can rile the ever-formal Mr. Shindo up like this. "I don't have time to fuck you."

Yuu huffs. "In that case, what are you going to do with this?" He unwinds an arm from around Mika's neck and reaches down to cup Mika, giving his cock a teasing squeeze.

There's a conflicted look on Mika's face, and his eyes flit between Yuu and the door for a few seconds before he leans down and lifts Yuu up. Startled, Yuu wraps his legs around Mika's waist, but he's quickly distracted by Mika's demanding mouth. He doesn't even realize that they've moved until Mika sits down in his chair.

Mika makes sure to kiss him breathless before pulling back and pinning Yuu with a lazy smirk that would've made Yuu's pants tight if they weren't already.

"You're going to get down on your knees and finish what you started," Mika says slowly, his tone sending a shiver up Yuu's spine. He immediately slips off Mika's lap and lowers himself to his knees, confined but not too uncomfortable under Mika's desk. He'd wanted to be on top of it, but this suited him just fine.

Mika reaches down and grabs his chin, tilting it up and running his thumb over Yuu's lower lip. Yuu readily complies, allowing his mouth to fall open as Mika slips his thumb inside and drags it over his teeth. He'd once choked on Mika's fingers, shoved down his throat. It'd been marvelous.

But today was not the day for that, apparently, as Mika's hand draws back. Yuu doesn't have to mourn the loss for long, though- after a few moments of fiddling with his zipper, Mika replaces his fingers with his cock.

"You're so pretty like this, on your knees for me," Mika murmurs as he slips his hard length into Yuu's mouth. Yuu's cheeks flush red at Mika's words and his hand circles around the base. He bobs his head, earning a pleased sigh.

"So perfect. I should keep you under my desk, just for this. You'd like that, baby, wouldn't you?"

Yuu nods his head enthusiastically, leaning forward so that Mika's warm cock slides down his throat. He keeps it there for a moment, pointedly swallowing, before pulling back. Mika groans and tangles his fingers in Yuu's hair, his gaze never wavering from Yuu and his mouth.

Yuu is about to take Mika a little deeper when Mika's phone rings. Startled, they share a look before Mika clears his throat and presses the speaker button.

"Yes, Akane?"

"Mr. Shindo, the Board is here. Will you be coming down to greet them?"

Mika purses his lips. "No. Tell them to come up to my office."

"Alright, sir. They'll be up in a few minutes."

Once the conversation has ended Mika looks down at Yuu and raises a brow.

Yuu knows Mika expects him to get up and quickly leave, or to at least make himself presentable before making a graceful exit. But he can't leave Mika hanging. He doesn't want to.

Instead, he moves to bury his nose in Mika's public hair and moans around his cock when it bumps against the back of his throat. His throat was going to be raw tomorrow, but it was worth the strangled cry from above.

Mika tries to pull away, but Yuu stubbornly keeps him still.

"Yuu, they're going to be here any- "

Yuu smirks around his mouthful as the door opens and the sound of footsteps and voices enter the room. Mika gives him one last look before straightening in his chair and putting on a polite and charming mask.

Yuu stays in place, working on relaxing his throat around Mika and adjusting himself on his knees to make himself more comfortable. He's going to be sitting there for a while.

Yuu's going to make sure that this meeting with the Board of Directors will be one Mika will remember for the rest of his life.

And maybe, if he's good, Mika will fuck him on his desk after all.


End file.
